


"She's on the Dark Side"

by MAFlower



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, F/M, Handcuffs, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome M/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAFlower/pseuds/MAFlower
Summary: Henrik teases you while Chris watches; then Henke invites Chris to join the fun.





	"She's on the Dark Side"

**Author's Note:**

> Title Song: "Angel" by Massive Attack

ou stood in front of the marble vanity, running your fingers under the water to check the temperature. Hot, almost steaming. “Perfect,” you mumbled, taking the soft wash cloth and holding it under the stream of water. You were wrining out the excess water when you felt Henke’s hands wrap around your waist, his mouth close to your ear.

“That wasn’t very nice of you love,” his said, his words sounding almost melodic.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you respond jokingly. Henke pressed his fingers tighter into your hips.

“Chris isn’t going to be able to stop thinking about you now,” Henke mused, “He couldn’t stop watching the way you moved, the way your shirt slid down just enough for him to see your tattoo.” He moved his hand to your shoulder, pushing your shirt to the side, his fingers grazing across the black ink on your collarbone and slightly down the side of your breast. Your breath hitched as he leaned down, his teeth scraping along the soft skin of your shoulder.

His right hand slid across your hip and underneath the thin lace that framed your panties. His fingers edged lower, his index and ring fingers parting your folds. You held your breath as you waited for him to make a move, a moan passing your lips when his middle finger finally came down to gently circle your clit.

“Love, you’re already wet,” Henke murmured against your ear. “I think you like being a little tease, don’t you?” He chuckled, slowly dragging his middle finger through your folds and sliding it back up to your clit.

He kept up the slow rhythm, his finger pushing inside you then pulling out to massage your clit. It was all too much but never enough. Henke knew how to keep you just on the edge without letting you cum. “Pleeeaaasee,” your plea coming out shaky.

Henke pulled his hand away from you, and when your eyes met his in the mirror, you saw the smirk on his face. “I think it’s time for bed,” he said, slapping lightly at your ass before leaving you to go climb into bed.

****

The next night, when you walked into the living room where Henke was waiting, he motioned for you to come to him. You gave him a little smile before slowly moving across the room, the slits on the sheer black slip, showing off your thighs.

“Do you want to play pet,” Henke asked. He studied you for a minute, watching your anticipation increase. Your face pink with the beginning of arousal.

“Yes sir.”

“Strip.”

A shiver ran through your body, goosebumps spreading across your skin, and your nipples starting to harden. “Yes sir.”

“Good girl.” He said, standing and stroking your cheek softly before pressing a kiss to your lips. When he pulled back, you looked up at him, your face glowing with pride at Henke’s praise. He squeezed your shoulders before stepping back and crossing his arms, waiting for you to obey him.

Biting your lip, you pulled the thin slip off of your body, laying it over the arm of the sofa. Your cheeks darkened, and when your eyes met Henke’s, the blush started to spread down your body. His stare intense.

“Take your position,” Henke directed, and you hurried to the soft rug in front of the fireplace, kneeling as he had ordered. When you looked up at him through your eyelashes, Henke frowned until you opened your legs wider, wide enough for him to catch a glimpse of your pussy lips.

“Very good my sweet girl. Stay there.” Henke pulled out the toy box. “We’re going to start slow tonight, and then we’ll see just how much you can handle.” You kept your eyes obediently lowered, and Henke smiled when he looked down at you, noticing how your nipples tightened and the faint glistening of your pussy.

You heard him rummaging through the box, your eyes never leaving the white rug in front of you. When Henke bent down, you just caught a glimpse of the nipple clamps–the ones that had the blue jewels that hung down your chest. As he leaned in, your heart started to beat quicker, anticipation building as he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked it into a tight peak before applying the clamp. He adjusted it until you were just on that line between pleasure and pain. You bit down on your bottom lip as he repeated the process on the other nipple before tracing his hands down your body. His fingers brushed across your pussy, and you knew he could feel just how wet you already were.

His fingers continued along the same path they had the night before until your clit was throbbing almost painfully. And when he pushed two fingers completely inside you, your pussy clenched around them. With your eyes lowered, you could only see his long legs and muscular arm, the sleeves of his button down, rolled-up, his wrist, and the hand touching you.

Your nipples burned from the clamps. An intense sensation, never lessening, it seemed to make every part of your body more sensitive.

“Bend over and spread your cheeks,” Henke ordered.

A tiny whimper escaped your mouth as you thought about it. “Yes sir,” you replied, bending slightly and moving your hands to hold yourself open for him.

“Good girl,” Henke sighed. You felt the cold lube between your cheeks, and the metal plug pressed against your hole. One of Henke’s hands pressed against your back while the other pushed the plug inside you. It slid in, your body stretching around it. He pulled your hands away from your ass, before telling you to stand.

A shiver ran through your body as you stood, the jewels tugging ever so slightly on your nipples. “Yes sir.” When you stood, Henke wrapped a belt around your waist, pulling it until it was tight. A piece of leather dangled from it.

“Love, it wasn’t very nice of you to tease Chris last night,” Henke said as he turned to pull the rabbit vibrator from the box. “I think it’s only fair that you be teased in return.”

“Spread your legs love.”

You spread your legs for him, the dildo sliding easily into your almost dripping pussy. He adjusted it, making sure the vibrator was positioned over your clit. He pulled the leather strap between your legs, and fit the end of the vibrator against it, tightening the strap until everything was pushed up inside you even more. “Beautiful,” he whispered, stepping back to appreciate what he had done.

His musings were interrupted by a knock at the door. Henke’s eyes lit up when they met yours, “He’s right on time.”

As you watched Henke cross the room, your anticipation grew. He opened the door revealing Chris. You bit your bottom lip watching as Henke invited him in, Chris not yet spotting you standing in the center of the room.

“Y/N,” Henke said, immediately drawing Chris’s attention to you. His mouth opened, but he said nothing. His eyes trailing down your body, his cheeks turning a faint pink. You bit your lip as you locked eyes with him.

“Sorry,” he stammered, “This looks like a bad time. I should go.” Chris turned to leave, but Henke stopped him. “She wants you. You know that. The way she was teasing you last night. She wants you to see her like this,” Henke explained. Chris stopped trying to leave, but he still seemed frozen, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

“Love,” Henke asked, “why don’t you fix us both a whiskey?.”

You crossed the room and went to the corner cabinet to pull out the square glasses. With every movement, the dildo rubbed against your clit and the plug moved inside you. You poured the two drinks, and as you started back to the living room, the vibrator turned on. Fuck. You could feel it pulsing and rippling inside your, the vibrator buzzing over your clit. As you moved, you could feel it bump against the anal plug, and it felt like everything inside you was tight. Just as you thought you were going to cum, the sensations stopped.

You handed the two men their drinks, your hands trembling slightly from being so worked up. “Thank you love,” Henke smiled, and Chris finally got out a similar response.

“Now, be a good girl and take your position back on the rug.”

You eased onto the floor in front of the fireplace. The kneeling position pushed everything up higher inside you and rubbed the front part of the rabbit against your swollen clit. You stared at the rug, your body sensitive, your skin tingling as you felt Henke move closer to you. You saw his feet appear in front of the small circle of the rug you could see. He walked behind you and took your wrists in his hands, buckling them with a pair of wrist cuffs.

“Love, I don’t want you to move, to speak, or to look up. Any infraction will result in you spending more time here,” Henke ordered.

You could hear Henke sit back into his chair, having a conversation with Chris about an upcoming game when the hum of the vibrator inside you turned on. You managed to keep from gasping. In this position you could feel every vibration course through you. The part of the dildo just inside you rippled and the piece over your clit made a tapping sensation. You were still worked up from earlier, and you could feel yourself getting close again. God damn. God damn. You tried not to move, tried to keep quiet, and then, it all stopped.

Your body hovered right on the edge, your hands fisted as your body attempted to relax after another denied orgasm. You raised your head just enough, seeing the two men still talking, though Chris’s eyes seemed to be firmly fixed on you.

“Eyes down,” Henke said firmly. He watched you as you lowered your head. “Another ten minutes added on.” And then the vibrator turned back on. Your eyes squeezed shut, trying not to react, not to show anything. But it was hard, your body just hanging on the edge of your release. A tiny moan escaped, but fortunately, Henke seemed to miss it this time. The noise buried among the sound of the men’s voices and the city outside.

As their discussion continued, you slowly brought your breathing back under control although your entire pussy burned.

A few minutes later, the vibrator turned back on.

And just before you came, it clicked off.

Again.

And on.

And off.

Everything throbbed painfully. Past painfully. If you could only cum… You shifted, trying to rub the vibrator more against her clit, just a—

“If you move, I add more time.” Henke’s voice deep, even.

On.

When the vibrator stopped, you couldn’t keep the moan back, let alone the tears that spilled from your closed eyes. You shook so hard, you weren’t sure you’d ever stop.

Henke’s hands closed on each side of her face, the warmth comforting. “Eyes on me, love.”

You looked up at him, wanting to smile when your vision cleared enough for you to see his face. “Chris is going to fuck you. Do you understand?” He asked.

You thought for a moment. “No need to think love, you just need to feel. I’ll be right here to make sure you’re alright.”

“Yes sir,” you agreed.

“Go to the bedroom and get on all fours,” he directed. You did as he said, waiting patiently for the two men to join you. Henke came up behind you, gripping your hips and tilting you onto your knees. Your head pressed against the mattress as he buckled on ankle cuffs. Pulling your arms around, he clipped each wrist cuff to an ankle cuff, restraining you in that position. When he removed the vibrator, you almost screamed as just the movement of it inside you, made you almost cum. His fingers circled your clit, sliding in the wetness. You whimpered as it throbbed almost unbearably.

“Remember your safe word?” Henke asked.

“Yes sir. It’s red,” you responded.

“Good girl,” Henke praised, as he stepped away from the bed. He took a seat in the chair to your left, positioned so you could still see his face.

“Chris, she’s all yours,” Henke said.

Chris stripped, your eyes widened as his cock was freed from his pants, long and thick. He wrapped his hand around the base, “Do you know what I thought about last night when I went home?” He asked as he slid the condom down onto his cock. You tried to find your words, but the feeling of him knelt behind you, his chest pressed against your back, it was all too much.  

“I thought about how tight you would be, how your body would open and stretch around me,” Chris said, his hand sliding underneath you and down your stomach, his fingers coming to rest at your clit. You moaned as the tightness in your stomach increased. His cock pressed against your opening, rubbing up and down through your folds, teasing you.

Then he pinched your clit, moaning as he thrust inside you. You screamed, cumming almost as soon as he was inside you. All of the build up making your body feel like it was on fire. His fingers released you as he slid his cock in and out. Your pussy kept spasming around his cock, as your orgasm seemed to keep pulsing through you. Your heart hammered inside your chest, and it felt like all the air in the room had disappeared as you gasped.

“She won’t break Chris,” Henke said, “she likes it hard.”

Chris wrapped an arm around your stomach, and started thrusting into you harder, faster, your pussy almost aching. His pelvis pressed against your ass, and it bumped the plug, making you moan.  _God_ you felt so full. He slowed ever so slightly, reaching down to cup your breast in his hand and tug on the nipple clamp. Every time he did it, you felt your pussy clench around him.

Gradually he angled himself so his cock would hit harder over your g-spot. You moaned and tried to move, halted by the cuffs, the sensations becoming too much to handle. Gripping the chains of the breast clamps, he tugged gently with each thrust.

You slowly tightened around him. Your thighs, wide apart, trembled, but the restraints kept your legs from giving out.

Pushing back to a kneeling position, he slid his hand down your stomach back to your pussy, putting pressure on your clit with one hand. His other grasped the plug in your ass. He wiggled it, sliding it in and out of you, alternating his thrusts with the push and pull of the plug.

Your hips jerked, rubbing your clit against his resting hand. You whimpered, almost crying as you came again. The fluttering of your walls leading Chris to his own orgasm.

You were so overstimulated, your brain so fuzzy that you didn’t even realize when Chris pulled out. You felt Henke’s hand rubbing gently across your cheek, “You did so good love. I’m so proud of you,” he cooed.

You gave him a smile, your eyes still hazy. When your breathing returned to normal, Henke removed the clamps from your nipples and released the clips holding your wrists to your ankles, and you toppled over onto the bed. He spread your ass open and gently removed the plug.

You tried to crawl into his arms, burying your face against his chest. “Hold on, love, I need to clean you up,” Henke whispered, placing a kiss to the top of your head.

You reached your hand out after him, not wanting him to leave you. “Sir what about you?” You asked, your voice almost a sniffle.

He gave you a soft smile, “Not tonight, love. You’ve had enough.” He assured you, his fingers brushing your hair out of your face.

“Sir, can Chris stay?”

“Of course, love,” Henke said.

You turned and looked up at Chris. He had a washcloth in his hand that Henke had given him to clean himself off. “Chris, will you stay with me?” You asked, peering up at him through your lashes.

Chris responded by crawling into bed beside you, and after Henke had cleaned you up and given you some water to drink, you snuggled your back against Chris’s chest. Henke climbed in on the other side of you, and he moved close enough for you to bury your face against his neck. His fingers twisting in your hair, while Chris’s traced the tattoo that ran down your side. The profound sense of comfort lulling you to sleep.


End file.
